devil_in_redfandomcom-20200213-history
Akakuma ( The Red Demon )
Introducing Akakuma , aka The Red Devil or The Red Butterfly . Is a really mighty demon . She's the introducer of the story . Despite she is one of the main characters she doesn't appear that much along the story . Appearance And Personnality Akakuma is a medium height (160 cm) . Her hair is ginger and her eyes red . She wears a red and golden short kimono with high black socks and getas . She's mentally the embodiment of the Devil . Mean , crual , hatred and strong . However her high mighty she seems to be harmless in front of a God's Child . Her face shows seems emotionless except sarcasm . Story Akakuma is known to be a demon who loves to kill humans . She's also known to be a demon whom shapes shifting into a human to go into temples and kills priests and servants . However during one murder at a temple , Akakuma is confronted to a God's Child . Despite her strongness she seems harmless while facing him and is finally defeated by him . The God's child named Tetsuo kisses her and makes Akakuma turning into a human . Tetsuo will call that human Akakuma , Akako and she will next accept it . During the story Akakuma will fight to get try to get back her body but Akako seems to have such a strong volonty and will every time manage to make Akakuma disappear . At the end , Angel-Onna , who's an angel of kindness and beauty , and who is also Tetsuo's mother , will totally defeat Akakuma , leaving the body to Akako . Along the story we know actually Akakuma wasn't born as a demon but as a human . She was named as now , Akako and was a young 14 years olded girl , when she died in 2005 she accidently sold her body and soul to the Devil and became then the demon Akakuma . It means that Akakuma is a recent demon . Trivia *Akakuma has the kanji "赤" meaning red and "悪魔" meaning demon , literraly her (or his) name is " Red Demon" *Akakuma's sex is unknown however people describes her as a female . Moreover We could consider her as a girl as the demon , Chariot , is straight and loves her . *Akakuma was first supposed to be a derivated character of Yuzuki Usachan . *Akakuma's looking is based on one of JoJo BunnyGhost ( or Yuzuki Usachan) picture . *Red dots on Akakuma's cheeks get into fire when she's really angry . *Akakuma is called also " The Red Butterfly" because of her use of Butterflies to kill humans . *Akakuma was first supposed to be always surrounded of black butterflies but then wasn't . *Thought Akakuma's human (CF: Akako) is 165cm , Akakuma is only 160cm . *Akakuma was first a human , she then became the actual demon and was finally humanised ( so she became back a human ) *Akakuma was created on a song of the Vocaloid , Seeu . Gallery Photo1279.jpg|Human Akakuma (Akako) Photo1297.jpg|Akakuma Scaring Akako Photo1298.jpg|Akakuma In The Manga Photo1299.jpg|Tetsuo Kissing Akakuma Photo1307.jpg|Akakuma Confronting Yutzuki Photo1332.jpg|Akakuma Smiling With Sarcasm Photo1300.jpg|Akakuma's Face Breaking Into Pieces